


Something

by PeettaMellarrk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeettaMellarrk/pseuds/PeettaMellarrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somewhere in her smile she knows. That I don't need no other lover." -The Beatles</p>
<p>'I walk into the kitchen just as the roll of the drums play and Katniss squeals in delight, swaying her hips she sings the first line of the song. </p>
<p>'Something in the way she moves,''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that kept playing in my head everytime I listened to the song this fic was inspired by!:)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.

She loved to clean the kitchen while listening to music, each time picking a different playlist of bands/artist, tonights choice. 

The Beatles. 

God did she love them, she had practically every song by them on her iPod. She refused to put it on her iPhone, afraid someone would steal it and she'd never get her precious Beatles back. This was a fear that she reminded me of every time she misplaced her phone. 

Walking into our apartment, that we had just gotten together, I hear the closing to the song 'Oh! Darling' blaring from the small kitchen. Knowing this playlist well I knew in a few short moments the song 'Something' would play on the speakers next, which was her second favorite song. Her first being 'Here Comes The Sun'. 

I walk into the kitchen just as the roll of the drums play and Katniss squeals in delight, swaying her hips she sings the first line of the song. 

'Something in the way she moves,'

She scrubs at the pan in tune to the circular motions her hips are girating in, instead of the side-to-side sway she usually sticks to when dancing. This is proof that she can be sexy doing even the most simplest of thing, like washing the dishes. God she was going to be te death of me, my dick was hard at just the sight of her. 

I creeped up behind her, knowing she was too caught up in the music to hear me. I put my lips close to her ear and whispered in a deep gruff voice, the lines of the song along with her. 

'Something in the way she woo's me. I don't wanna leave her now.'

A smirk plays at the corner of my lips when she stiffens at my voice, a full grin apears when she slams the pan down into the sink and whirls around to face me. "Fuck Peeta, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she gasps breathlessly, while clutching onto her chest. 

I bellow out a laugh at the look that's on her face. She tries to scowl in return but I can clearly see the slight up turn of the conners of her lips, my laughter contagious even to her. I settle my hands on her hips and lean in close to her "I was just trying to be sexy for you Baby." I say sweetly, she snorts at the petname I've been using. 

"Oh please. You're just a little punk who likes to steal cheap shot opportunities to scare me!" she says poking me in the chest, my smile widens as I pull her in closer to me. Her breath hitches when I rub my obvious erection against her. "Someone had a good day today." she notes. 

Instead of answering her, I just sing along to the song and sway out hips together. 

'Somewhere in her smile, she knows. That I don't need no other lover.'

She smiles at my words and leans in too kiss me, I return it with more vigor causing it to heat up quite quickly. I pull her away from the sink by lifting her up and placing her onto the kitchen island thats behind us. I start to trail kisses down her neck when I hear her whisper "Mmm, fuck me Peeta." she moans out. 

I groan into the hollow of her neck, pulling her hips closer to mine. "Yes Ma'am," I reply eagerly. I slide my hands under her shirt then trail up to her ribs to slip the shirt off her. Once it's off it's then I realize she's not wearing a bra, I take in the sight of her already hard dusky nipples. "Oh fuck Katniss." I growl then take a nipple into my mouth. She arches her back at the contact, her hands flying up to the back of my head, keeping me in place. With one hand slowly rolling her other nipple with my tumb, I reach for the button of her jeans and it's only then do I notice that she's already slipped them off of her. 

"Your turn." she pants out, reaching for the hem of my shirt. I release her nipple, taking off my shirt then my pants to catch up to her state of undress. Catching her staring at my tented shorts I'm about to make a witty comment when she lifts her hips off the counter, pulling her panties down and tossing them to the floor. "Now Peeta. Fuck me now." she demands. 

I hastily pull down my underwear, my aching cock springing free. I part her legs and notice how wet she is for me, I rub the tip of my cock against her clit causing her to let out little mewls of pleasure. "God you're so wet," I growl, pressing myself harder against her. "And all for me." it's not a question, it's a statement. But she still nods her head in confirmation. 

I slide myself lower to trace her slit, causing Katniss to buck her hips towards me. I take the opportunity to plunge into her fast and hard, earning a cry to emerge out of her that's somewhere between a moan and the word 'yes.' I groan at the feeling of her tightness, her wet heat enveloping me. 

I pound into her at a furious pace. One hand holding onto her hips, the other playing with her nipple. I watch myself pump in and out of her reapeatedly, hipnotized by the sight. I release her hip and bring my hand to where we are joined to rub at her clit, I pant heavilly against her collar bone when she clenches around me. "Ungh, Peeta! I'm coming!" she gasps then starts bucking her hips against me at a faster pace. 

"Me too." I say pressing my forehead harder against her shoulder, still watching myself disappear inside her then reappear. "I want you to come first." I gasp out between breaths. She nods her head and seconds later her walls flutter around me while she cries out my name. A few more thrusts and I'm there with her, saying her name in exctacy. 

We stay still for a while to gather our bearings. Once we catch our breaths she speaks up. "You know, you still don't get me." she says quoting the line for the song that's playing, that I barley realized was playing. 

I let out a chuckle against her lips and reply. "See that's where you're wrong. I get you whenever and where ever I want." 

Her laugh rings out around the kitchen as I throw her over my shoulder and run towards our bedroom to prove just that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed it! I have to admit it was pretty nerve wracking to post!:)
> 
> This story was inspired by the song "Something" by The Beatles. You can find me on tumblr if you wish!:)


End file.
